Magic Moonlight
by Sareele
Summary: Thinking that she is alone, Zelda admits her true feelings for Link on her balcony. Unbeknownst to her, Link is watching and hearing her confession from below. Will he answer her? Inspired by Romeo and Juliet. Zelink. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

A/N: I was looking back over some school assignments and I noticed my Romeo and Juliet stuff. Suddenly, this idea popped into my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Magic Moonlight**

It was a cool, summer midnight. Hyrule field was blanketed by a cloudless black sky sprinkled with stars. The full moon watched over the tiny houses in Kakariko Village and Hyrule Castle Town as their inhabitants slept peacefully under the magic moonlight.

Hyrule Castle seemed to glow as it was bathed in the beams of the moon. Guarded by a high fence and a deep moat, it rose up majestically. It was a very well constructed fortress, with towers that were closed in to protect and yet with balconies to invite in the fresh air.

On one of these balconies, the young princess of Hyrule stood leaning over with her arms on the balustrade. The large balcony was connected right to her room on the second floor, so when she put her hand out, she could touch some of the large rose vines and tree branches.

The princess, named Zelda like every queen before her, looked up at the sky wistfully. The stars in the sky twinkled at her and the full moon, surrounded by those celestial lights, looked almost magical. Zelda sighed, wishing silently that it _was_ magical and that it would grant her wings. She longed to escape the confines of the castle and be a normal maiden, free to go wherever she pleased.

Zelda straightened up, letting the silver moonlight fully illuminate her. She was wearing a silky, white nightgown, embroidered near the hem with blue thread. It had long sleeves that hung from the edges of her shoulders, leaving much of her skin bare and exposed to the cool night air. It was decorated with blue flowers near her bosom and gathered under her breasts, letting the rest of the fabric flow down to the smooth marble of her balcony. Zelda fingered the sheer material of the top layer of her gown and looked over at the expanse of green that was before her. Beyond the pool and the wall, Hyrule Field lay vulnerable to her hungry gaze.

The young princess, soon to be eighteen, had been out of her castle only a few times before. Zelda smiled at the memories, a blush slowly creeping up her cheeks. Her trips had been in the company of a young man clad in green, a young warrior in her father's army. He was brave and handsome, and just like many of the young women in Hyrule, Zelda had fallen completely and madly in love with him. She did not know what attracted her so much, whether it was his deep blue eyes or his messy blonde locks that glowed in the sunlight. He was as cheerful and bright as the sun and brought her many happy thoughts.

However, he was not a prince. That simple sentence burned in Zelda's mind like the hot red embers of her dying fire. He was a soldier. He was a commoner and she was royalty. She could love him but never have him.

"Oh Link!" Zelda cried out frustration, calling out to him in the moonlit night. "Why are you just Link?" It seemed like a silly question to ask, and she expected neither answers nor comfort. The moon glowed in the black sky.

"I care not how unwise it is, my love," Zelda continued to speak to the empty garden below her. "But if you offer me your love in return, I promise at once I shall abandon my crown and follow you. Oh Link, you cannot possibly understand how much I love you so."

Zelda remembered the moments she had shared with him. He would come to her balcony on a night such as this one, when the moon was bright enough so that they could see each other. She would jump into his arms and he would lead her down and away from the castle upon his horse. They would spend the night together, talking about the passing days and about each other. The last time, Link had taken her to Lake Hylia where they watched the full moon's reflection dance upon the surface of the sparkling water. And as he had looked into her eyes with his own, Zelda knew that she had fallen in love.

"It is only because you are 'common' that I may not love you," Zelda said, gazing into the water of her pool that reminded her of Lake Hylia. "But when I see you, I see not a 'common' man. I see you, Link, my one true love. They say 'common' as if it is a part of you, some dreadful disease that you will carry with you. But that is not true. It is nothing but a word. Were you royalty and not common, I would love you no more or no less."

Zelda paused as a light breeze rippled the water. The flowers in the garden swayed in the wind, producing a wave of color that delighted her eyes. Zelda pressed herself against the edge of the balcony, closing her eyes and feeling the light of the moon on her eyelids.

"Oh Link!" she whispered. "Do not heed when they call you 'common'. Cast off that silly word and take me for yourself."

"Gladly, your Highness." Startled, Zelda's eyes snapped open as she stepped away from the balcony. She turned her head from side to side, trying to find the source of the voice. Her heart had missed a beat when she had heard those words. They were Link's words, and it was Link's voice. She was sure of it! Had he heard her confession?

With a deep breath, Zelda glanced over the edge of the balcony. There, at the edge of the pool, the moonbeams revealed to her the young man that had spied on her soliloquy.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, a blush now clearly evident on her face. "Why are you here? If my…what if…did you hear?" The young man looked up at her, his hands held behind his back and a smile creasing his sharp features. He was wearing a dark green tunic and a matching cap under which his blonde locks framed his face. Zelda was embarrassed but could not pry her eyes off his face. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest so loudly she was sure he could have heard it.

"Yes, I did hear you," Link replied after a pause. "I'm sorry, your Highness – no, Zelda – but I could not help myself. I was mistaken at first, I thought perhaps you had noticed me and purposely addressed me. Once I had realized you had not, curiosity kept me from leaving." Zelda finally looked away, turning with her back to the balcony.

"Oh, I feel most embarrassed!" she said. "If you could see me now, you would know, for I am sure a deep blush has painted my cheeks. But it is too late now to deny my words. All I may do now is to ask: do you love me as well? Your smile tells me that you will say yes, but please, I beg you, only say it if you mean it with all your heart." Zelda longed to look down upon him, but she could not move her back from the balcony edge. Faintly, she heard a rustling to her left. When she turned to look, she saw Link had climbed up the wall using the vines. His brown boots helped him land softly upon her balcony. He straightened up and gazed upon her with a mischievous grin.

"Of course I love you, my dear Zelda. And fear not, I do not lie." Zelda smiled at him and looked down at his boots. She watched them come closer until they stood next to her. Her breath caught in her throat as Link took her chin with his hand and pushed it up. Now, she was staring directly into his face.

"You must think I am too easily won," Zelda said.

"It is not your fault," Link replied. "After all, I hardly expect you to have known I was listening to you. However, if you feel guilty, feel free to deny your love and wait for me to woo you. I shall win your heart again and again until you are satisfied." Zelda laughed and looked down. Link let his hand brush against her cheek. She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. Link's hand caressed her face and traveled down her neck. His fingers closed around the back of her neck and brought her face close to his. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids and her nose. He let his lips brush over her cheeks. Zelda smiled and her hands found their way to the front of his tunic. She grasped the material tightly as Link pressed his lips against hers. He held her tightly in his arms, his lips melting into hers as she returned the kiss.

He broke the kiss to take a breath and let his eyes admire her face. She glanced down and bit her lip.

"Do you swear to love me always?" she asked him softly. Link nodded.

"Yes, I swear with all my heart, by the moon that watches-,"

"Do not swear by the moon!" Zelda interrupted swiftly but softly, pressing her lips to his to stop his words. She pulled back with a frown. "She is inconsistent and disappears at her fancy. Would you have _her_ guard our promise?" Link chuckled.

"Then I swear not by her, but by her light that bathes us now. For she may disappear as she might like, but the stars will capture her light and gift it to us always. And it is by her light that I have found you every time we journey together. It is by her light, now, that you and I have promised ourselves to each other. It has protected our love and fueled our passion. May I swear by the light?"

"The moonlight shall hold you to your word, then," Zelda agreed. "For it's magic is deep and unknown. But now, let us not worry about such things. Before the sun rises and the magic of the moonbeams drifts away, I shall like to enjoy your company."

"As you wish, my darling." Link took Zelda's hand in his and kissed her fingers. She giggled and pulled on Link's collar to bring him closer. Their lips met and they embraced. And for the rest of the night they stayed in each other's arms on the balcony, sharing many kisses in the light of the full moon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! And if you have time, please check out my other stories.


End file.
